


I Miss You, Do You Miss Me Too?

by ispitrainbows



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispitrainbows/pseuds/ispitrainbows
Summary: Messing around with the dumb dumb.





	I Miss You, Do You Miss Me Too?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks, please don't come at me. I just tried TT_TT ((and I suck at thinking of titles too))

Sundays are day-offs for, at least, you and your boyfriend. So Brian invited you to come over to their dorm on a not-so-busy Saturday night because apparently, as he has said it, _the members missed you_.

You’ve been rummaging through your closet for something to wear for about 30 minutes now, _or so you thought_. While deciding over a dress and a pair of jeans and pull-over, you heard your phone buzz. You smiled almost immediately seeing your boyfriend’s name on the screen.

 

**_Brian♡ | 4:38 pm_ **

_Hey, love. Pick you up at 6:30? :)_

 

After seeing his message, you dialed his number. He picked up after a ring or two, as if purposely waiting for your call.

_“Hi love, missed me?”_ Brian said with a chuckle upon answering.

_“Look who’s talking about missing who?”_ you retorted, laughing.

_“Don’t worry, love. I missed you too.”_

_“Yeah, sure, Brian. But really, that’s not why I called,”_ you rolled you’re eyes while still laughing.

_“Then why did you call then?”_ he asked, still laughing along with you. You could imagine his face through his words, one questioning brow up and a smile that’s as wide as the Chesire cat’s.

_“Well, I couldn’t decide what to wear. Maybe I could use a help from you, you know.”_ He hummed as if thinking real hard for an answer.

_“Well, I bet you’ll still look good with anything. Even without anything…”_ You felt your cheeks heat up at his answer, barely catching the last few words he said.

_“Bri, I’m serious!”_ you told him, trying to hide the fact that his remark actually made your heart skip a beat or two. If you were only talking face to face, your palms must have already landed on Brian’s arms.

_“What? I’m serious too. Just wear something comfortable. I told you, you look good in anything.”_ You sighed in defeat, but with a big smile on your face.

_“Fine. Thanks, Bri. You’re really the best.”_

_“I know,”_  he chuckled.

_“Start getting ready now, though. It’s almost 5. You do too many rituals while getting ready”_

_“Yeah, whatever Brian. I’m hanging up. Thanks bub, love you as always”_

_“I love you too. See you in a few”_

 

You went straight to the bathroom after hanging up to take a shower _(or if you could still call it a shower if you spent over an hour inside the bathroom)_.

Recalling Brian’s advice on wearing something comfortable, you settled on wearing a pair of jeans and a black pull-over. It was already almost 6:30 when you finished preparing so just when you were done putting your phone, wallet and some necessary stuff in your small go-to bag, you immediately headed to your front door after hearing a knock.

Brian crashed his whole figure to you the moment you opened the door, almost not letting you breathe. “Bri, I can’t… breathe…” you managed to laugh as you choked in your own breath. “Sorry, I just really missed you,” he said as he loosens his grip on your waist. You both chuckled while looking straight into each other’s eyes. “Well, let’s go now? I can’t wait to see the boys.” You excitedly held his hand and pulled him towards the door for you to get going. However, Brian being Brian, pouted at your words and actions as you pulled him out of the house. He was looking at you, lips still pursed, waiting for you to notice him but you were too busy fumbling over your keys.

 

You dropped by a convenience store on your way to the dorms to grab some snacks because _“the boys might be hungry, we should get them something”_ as you insisted telling Brian.

While contemplating which food to get, you just then noticed that Brian had been quiet for quite some time now. “Hey, what’s been bothering you? You’re so quiet, it’s creeping me out” You questioned him jokingly as you look him straight to his eyes. He just gave you a small smile, and then mouthed a small _“nothing”_ that you barely even heard as he returned his gaze on the aisles of food then grabbed a few packs of ramen.

That was very unlike him, you thought. One moment he was very excited to see you and now he even barely looks at you nor talks to you. He just walked over a few more aisles to look for more food, with you following him and also grabbing a few snacks you liked, before going to the counter to pay. No one’s still saying anything. So when you got out of the store, you tugged his shirt which made him stop on his tracks to face you.

“Bri, spill it. I know something’s been bothering you,” you told him seriously. He sighed in defeat then looked away. “It’s just that…” then he sighed again, thinking whether to tell you or just keep it to himself. “I know this might sound lame…” _Another sigh._ “…or even petty…” _Sigh._ “But you just look so excited seeing my members… even more excited than seeing me earlier when you opened your front door.” He confessed while still looking away. You were suppressing a giggle until he finally looked at you with furrowed brows which made you laugh.

“Why are you laughing? I’m serious. You don’t even seem to have missed me— oh wait, you didn’t even tell me you missed me.” He rolled his eyes while you were still laughing at his jealous state. Cute, you thought.

You flicked his creased forehead and held his free had since the other one is holding the snacks you bought.

“Dumb dumb.”

“What did you just call me now? After not hearing a single ‘I miss you’ from you and being more excited to spend time with my members, I’m still a dumb dum—“ Brian wasn’t able to finish his rant as you gave him a quick peck on the lips.

You looked at his shocked face and giggled. “Yes, you are a dumb dumb. You were the one who told me that you invited me over to the dorms because the members missed me,” purposely emphasizing the last three words.

“I know! But when I said members, of course that includes me! I’m a member of the band after all. Now who’s dumb dumb, dumb dumb?” He raised a brow.

“Still you, dumb dumb. Of course I know that, I was just messing with you.” You said, laughing at how his features soften before forming into a curious look.

“Wait… so you were purposely doing this all this time?”

“Uhh, well I saw you pouting the moment we went out of my house and chose to ignore you. So I guess that’s a yes?” You then pinched his nose while his lips turned into a pout.

“Ugh. You’re unbelievable.”

“I know. Now, do you want to go get back to my house and ditch your members to cuddle instead? Because I really missed you, dumb dumb,” You asked him while snaking your arms around his neck, a full smile on your face. He then leaned to kiss you quick and as he also snaked his free arm on your waist. “How can I say no to that? You need to make it up for messing with this dumb dumb you know,” he answered with a playful smile.

 

You both quickly went back to your house, completely forgetting the plans you had with the other members and went on with your own new plans instead, stuffing the food you bought in each other’s mouth while snuggling next to each other on your couch all night as you watch a movie. The members, on the other hand, as if anticipating it to happen, started their movie night too without you and Brian.

**Author's Note:**

> ((please don't disown me))


End file.
